For Me -Live-
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: "When he remembers how it happened, he can't help but giggle." Yoshiki x Satoshi, Rates T (barely M)


**Nero**: Hi! Here's my fourth fic on CP featuring YOSHIKI X SATOSHI. It's really addicting! Hahaha! Aqua-san, I hope this inspires you for more fics involving these two! Also, other readers, I hope you grow to like this pairing. They really look good together!

Sorry if I made mistakes cause I did this with a tablet, but it should be minor since I did check it a bit.

ALSO, this can be a bit linked with my other story, "Reaching Out First". Though, it was not intended.

Sorry for long AN, I'll start it now. ENJOY!

* * *

"I wonder what's under that cloth?"

Yoshiki had his attention stolen by something hidden underneath a sheet. They were in a lab-like room with faucets and tables for experiments. It was like those back in Kisaragi, only older and dirtier. Yoshiki noted that what was under the sheet was taller than him. He made a few steps towards it, wanting to take a peek. Shinozaki, however, did not like the idea of taking a peek at it, it might get troublesome of they did.

Shinozaki sharply turned with a glare towards Yoshiki.

"Don't you dare!"

Yoshiki sighed at her companion's threat. It was just a small peek. It's no big deal.

"Come on! Nothings gonna happen. Just a small peek and we'll continue searching for the notes, okay?"

He pulled up the sheet and saw something that forced a gasp of the two students. It was an anatomical model. It looks so realistic and it felt like it was gonna move anytime now. If it had more flesh and skin, for sure they'd think it was really a person.

Yoshiki turned to face Shinozaki, pulling down the sheet to cover the model once more.

"S-See? It's just a model. Sorry if I scared you."

He started moving, searching fornwhat they are looking for.

"Now, back on searching for notes..."

Shinozaki slowly nodded, dismissing her anxiety. They then searched, it took a bit of time searching the big room for a small piece of paper. Luckily, Yoshiki managed to spot pieces of torn paper at the end corner of the room.

* * *

"Shinozaki, I found it!"

The class rep quickly went to Yoshiki's side, reading the notes.

It was full of Naho's regrets. How Kibiki's way out was wrong. How she wants the other to be with her and stroke her hair. Some parts were filled with blood, rendering them unreadable.

After reading the notes, the two decided to leave the room, nothing more to do there.

"Eh?"

Shinozaki looks at Yoshiki who asked.

"Was the model placed there awhile ago?"

Shinozaki smacked Yoshiki on the arm.

"Kishinuma, don't kid like that! Come on let's just get out."

The taller teen nodded shakily and continued to walk pass the model and Shinozaki, heading for the door.

'Was it really there before. It couldn't have mo-'

"Kyaaaa!"

* * *

Yoshiki sharply turned to face Shinozaki, who was screaming. The anatomical model started to move, slowly and sloppily moving toward the class rep with it's arms reaching to his companion.

"Shinozaki!"

Yoshiki grabbed the other just as the model was about to reach Shinozaki's neck and pulled her close. The two were in a state of utter panic.

"S-Shinozaki, the door, quick!"

He released her hold on the class rep and she ran to the door, pulling it open.

But it won't.

"W-Wha- AHHHH!"

Before even having the time to question the locking of the door, the model reached out for her once more. She barely managed to duck away from the grip of the moving model and slipped past it.

"Shinozaki, come here!"

Shit! This was not good! How the hell was that model suppose to move. He was sure that it was not real awhile ago, can't they rely on common sense for once in this place?

Shinozaki hid behind the taller boy, scared out of her wits. They shouldn't have looked at the model earlier.

"W-What now?! Were trapped!"

The model was approaching them once again, slowly this time, but they should not be fooled, that model can move pretty fast if it tried, like earlier. One wrong move and they're dead.

"Kishinuma, look there! Near the door at the right!"

Kishimpnuma quickly obeyed and saw a hole. What made him widen his eyes is the small key near the hole, in danger of falling.

'The key of the door! But how?'

Ayumi tapped him urgently.

"Kishinuma, distract the model. I'll get the key."

"What?! Me?"

He tried for another way, but found that it was their only chance. Waiting for any more chances can cause the key to fall and be lost in the hole.

"Alright."

He moved forward and tried to divert the model to him. Shinozaki slipped past them and headed quickly for the key, the small object almost falling into the hole.

'Got it!'

"Guhaaahh!"

The class rep turned and saw Yoshiki in the hands of the model. It was choking him with it's powerful grip. How? How can she help him?

Before thinking of the consequence, she tackled the model, praying for it to drop Yoshiki. Miraculously, it lost it's grip and release Kishinuma.

"Thank goodn- Ghhaahh!"

Just as she was about to back off from the model, it's hand shot to her neck, holding her.

"Shinozaki!"

The model was holding the class rep and Yoshiki tried to tackle it like Shinozaki did, confident that with his greater mass, he'll knock the model and save Shinozaki.

It didn't.

Instead, he was knocked a few feet away, wincing in recoil. He failed, he thought he can do it, but now, all he can so is watch Ayumi scream.

A small object flew to Yoshiki. It was the key. He fumbled for the small object and shakily stood. He then heard distorted words from Shinozaki Ayumi.

"Geheett owoutt ouffuo heaarhehghah..."

Her words were a mess yet Yoshiki was able to get the message,

"Get out of here!"

His eyes widened. Escape? Without Shinozaki?

He was trembling. His feet barely able to support his body and his hands shaking while holding the key. He looks at the anatomical model. He was almost killed by that thing. Now it's going to kill Shinozaki. Is there something he can do?

No.

He knew it admittedly, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He can only escape.

Once the thought of escape was considered, he felt an unexplainably large amount of fear take a hold of him. It was like the fear earlier was multiplied endlessly by an unknown force.

"Kyuooo..."

He saw Shinozaki, almost limp from being choked. That was the last straw.

With a sudden burst of speed, he went past the model and Ayumi, slipped the key into the keyhole, bursted out the room and ran.

"I'm sorry, Shinozaki..."

He mutters to himself, unable to stop running for his life. He just abandoned his friend, the one she liked. Sorry was not enough.

A broken and horrible sound was heard on the halls.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka were at the third floor of the school, searching for the tapes of Kibiki. The three were surprised when they saw Yoshiki, slumped on the wall, muttering incoherent words. They ran as close as they can to him and stopped when they saw the huge hole separating them from Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki, what happen?"

Satoshi was the one who voiced their concerns. He noticed Shinozaki missing and he was scared of what is Yoshiki's response. Yet...

He was much more concerned about Yoshiki. As he lifted his head and turned to the three, Satoshi saw bloodshot eyes and tears spilling from the other male's eyes. His own eyes widened at what he saw. What happen to Yoshiki? Why was he crying?

Satoshi was so concerned of Yoshiki, much more than the other two behind him.

The reason?

Satoshi was in love with Yoshiki.

* * *

Shinozaki is dead.

That was all there is to it. Satoshi heard something about an anatomical model and locked doors, but all that mattered to them is the fact that Shinozaki Ayumi is dead. The two behind him were crying over the loss and Yoshiki was still slumped on the wall.

Eventually they managed to calm Yoshiki down enough for them to continue on their search for the way out. Satoshi wished he could go with Yoshiki, even going as far as suggesting to jump across the hole, but he couldn't. He made the taller teen promise to meet with them again as compensation.

"Please Yoshiki, if not for yourself, for us, those alive and those who're gone, live."

It seemed overly dramatic when he said it, but it did the trick. Yoshiki had a determined face when he looked at him. Satoshi was happy and yet...

His heart clenched hard. 'He probably thought of Shinozaki..' Shinozaki was so important to Yoshiki that she could give so much determination to the other. He tried not to think about it, but just can't help but do so...

If it was him who died, would Yoshiki mourn as much as he did for Shinozaki? Would he gain so much determination to live from his death? It hurts so much that the answer was so plain obvious.

He won't.

Sure, he'll be hurt, but he'll move on and be stronger, not for Satoshi, but for Shinozaki. The brunet knows of Yoshiki's affection for the class rep. Yoshiki'll be stronger so that Shinozaki will be able to go back home. That fact hurts him so much.

He tried to forget his feelings, but it was so damn hard.

He remembers how his love for Yoshiki began.

It started with admiring Yoshiki from afar. Satoshi admired how he was able to do so much without others, how brave and strong he can be despite the jeering of his peers and teachers. He loved how the other was really kind and caring to those he cares for. Satoshi was called kind-hearted too, but he was no match for Yoshiki.

That admiration of his slowly turned to love.

Satoshi remembers how he tried to reach out to the other, yet in the end, it went unnoticed and Yoshiki only opened up to others because of Shinozaki. Yoshiki befriended the others and they became so close.

He was happy for that, really. But...

He wished that he could've been the one who helped Yoshiki... If he did...

Yoshiki would've looked at Satoshi, not at Shinozaki.

* * *

They were already at the second floor when Satoshi snapped out of his thoughts. The other two was ahead of him, talking. They were already way past the infirmary door while he was in front of it.

He suddenly stopped walking as he felt a strange sensation spread across his body. He thought once more of Yoshiki, how he loves him, how he wished he hadn't since it'll never be returned, how depressed Yoshiki was of Shinozaki's death.

"Shinozaki..."

He whispered the name to himself. The foreign sensation was gone now, his body felt lighter than before, a sudden strength was found.

He remembered how Yoshiki retold the events of Shinozaki Ayumi's death.

Satoshi couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

They did it.

Yoshiki, Satoshi and Yuka was now at the passage leading to the other building. Yuki told them, after appeasing Sachiko at the underground bomb-shelter, to go there as it was the place with the strongest connection to their world. The three rushed there and was now waiting for Naomi, who has yet to return after separating from Satoshi and Yuka.

Yoshiki wished for Nakashima to make it. He did not wish for anyone else to die anymore.

Suzumoto, Morishige, Shinohara, Yui-sensei...

"Shinozaki..."

Satoshi seemed to have heard him despite his low voice. He gave a smile at Yoshiki, as if to comfort him.

"Onee-chan!"

Yuka shouted as she saw Naomi come out of the other building, she has her head hung low, her eyes shielded from view.

_'Something's wrong here...'_

Yuka ran to Naomi, a smile on her face. It was a huge surprise for them all when Naomi suddenly vanished as Yuka tried to hug her.

* * *

"Guuooohhhh!"

Before anyone can react, Yoshikazu came out the other building, scissors in hand.

"...Eh?"

It was all Yuka could say before she was brutally stabbed in the stomach by Yoshikazu.

It was a single stab, yet a fatal one. The monster fled immediately after stabbing Satoshi's sibling. Yoshiki could only stare wide-eyed as a primal scream came out of Yuka's lips.

"YUKA!"

Satoshi immediately ran to her sister, tears already flooding. Why? They were so close. They were already free! Why did this have to happen at the last moment? To lose Naomi and Yuka, it stabbed a huge, gaping hole in Satoshi's heart.

"o-onii-chan..."

Yuka was able to speak softly. She struggled to put her hands on Satoshi's cheeks. The brunet brother helped her and held it firm on his face.

"..."

"I love onii-chan, not like a brother... That's why..."

Her voice was so soft, only Satoshi can hear it. Satoshi felt despair. So much pain is inside his heart and it won't stop hurting, only turning worse and worse, as if someone enjoyed his pain and made it even stronger, and...

Darker.

"Could onii-chan tell me that he loves me?"

Yuka closes her eyes. It hurts too much to even open them.

"...even if it is a lie. As a man, can you..."

Satoshi released her sister's hands, letting them fall. He moved his lips close to Yuka's ear, his breath felt by her. His words were so soft and it was the last words Yuka heard as a living person.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

They were back home.

In the end, it was only Yoshiki and him who got back. Naomi never showed up and painfully, they decided to leave without her. They weren't able to bring Yuka's corpse back, they tried. Satoshi carried her body as they crossed over, but his body became transparent and lost their hold on Yuka's dead body. Satoshi could only stay silent as he looks at his sister's falling body.

His parent were waiting for him back home. Strangely, they never mentioned Yuka being missing. Another question for him to find the answer. But not now. He was too tired, and can only slip past his parents after their questions were answer with excuses and drag his tired self to his room. As he neared his bed, he heard a voice outside, calling him.

It was Yoshiki.

He had a deranged look in his eyes, a wide smile with saliva dripping from his mouth. He keeps calling for Satoshi.

Satoshi ran his hand on the table, which was below the window where he saw Yoshiki. He saw a box and a card on the table. As he looked at it, he heard noise on Yuka's room. He walked to the door of Yuka's room, which was connected to his room and caressed the wood.

"Sorry, Yuka..."

He removed his touch with a smile on his face, headed out of the room and went outside. His parents never noticed him as they were probaby asleep already. He walked to Yoshiki, who stopped calling him as he saw the brunet.

* * *

"You!"

Yoshiki flashed a knife at Satoshi and started to blame Satoshi for Shinozaki's death. Strangely, he felt no fear from being threatened by Yoshiki by a knife.

Actually, he felt excited...

Yoshiki lost his patience and was about to stab Satoshi but ended up losing all his strength, dropping the knife and knelt on the ground. Yoshiki sensed tears roll down his cheeks, but has no energy left to stop them.

The standing brunet thought of what to say, wishing comfort for the other. He smiled befored starting to speak.

"Yoshiki..."

He knelt down to Yoshiki and cradled his head to his chest. He felt arms wrapped around his frame, Yoshiki's arms...

_'Ah! It feels so nice, being touched by Yoshiki!'_

Satoshi lowered his head so now his head is below Yoshiki's.

"If you've got no more reason to live..."

His heart beats faster as he continue to speak.

"You could..."

He circles his arms around Yoshiki's neck.

"Live..."

Satoshi felt Yoshiki lift his chin. Their faces growing closer and closer...

"..for me."

Their lips touch as Satoshi finishes his offer to Yoshiki. The kiss was deep, dark and so, **so** arousing...

Their tongues battled for dominance, with Yoshiki winning in the end. Satoshi moaned from the kiss and felt more pleasure as Yoshiki's other hand found it's way inside his shirt.

"Ah..."

No words were needed.

* * *

Yoshiki has found his _**answer**_.

* * *

**Nero**: I made myself blush a bit. I hope you liked it! Oh, if anyone wonders, this was inspired by PC Corpse Party BloodCovered's Chap 5 Wrong End 7 and the Other End of both PC and PSP Corpse Party! Sorry some events changed, but it was needed for the story. Reviews are love! Bye Bye!


End file.
